Kirby: Planet Robobot (anime)
Kirby: Planet Robobot is an action-adventure-mech-sciencefiction 3D animated show produced by Chubu Nippon, Toei, and officially licensed and distributed by Nintendo, Hal Laboratory, and TV Tokyo. The show debuted in Japan on August 22, 2021, with its pilot, “The Cowardly Superhero, Kirby” at a Nintendo Japan conference that also sold merchandise and showcased other pilots and trailers for several new games and shows. Overview Plot The KPR Anime is a successor to Hoshi No Kābī (kirby of the stars), because it takes place directly after the events of the grand final HnK episode “Kirby vs heavy lobster”. However, the new KPR anime’s english dub remains true to the original Japanese, while the old HnK’s dub was heavily culturally appropriated and abridged in the past. Pilot Plot Kirby and the Fumu family move to a luxurious megacity, Platinum City, which looks similar to real life Seoul, SK but more populated and japan-like, like Ōsaka city, JP. Kirby, Fumu and Bun all begin to attend elementary school in the city, making new friends in the pilot. Kirby, Fumu and Bun always stay close to each other in the school each day. However, after one week of peace in their new home, Kirby is physically swarmed by a mysterious invader robobot that suddenly lands into the school’s gym yard during P.E.. However, after Kirby beats up the invader, the robobot faints. But when kirby steps into it, the robot suddenly transforms into a beautiful pink robobot that can copy all sorts of abilities, punch, smash, stomp on, and even unscrew enemies. Overview KPR Anime features many 3D characters and regions. The anime has running gags, such as Haltmann’s daily quarrels with his employees over political matter, to Kirby and his robobot mech-fighting against monstrous, giant various enemy robots (usually produced by Haltmann’s minions), and occasional slice-of-life talks about character’s lives. Meta Knight, The Fumu family, and the HWC workers most frequently share their daily life stories on the show more than other characters. Kirby in school is considered a glutton, a “slow learner” and a clumsy student who writes sloppily and has many P.E. injuries and accidents. Of course his favorite subject is lunch, where he hangs out with all his animal friends. Kirby’s favorite subject however, is science and he often reads brightly colored science encyclopedias at home in fumu’s room. Haltmann and his minions constantly dupe and terrorize their targets and establishments in the city, similar to how plankton from Spongebob constantly dupes over the Krusty Krab. Haltmann’s HWC laboratory is constantly churning out blizzard new robots, creatures, bioweapons, and soldiers of all wacky sorts in attempt to achieve various goals, including but not limited to “getting rid of its savages” and “taking over the city”. Episodes For the full Kirby: Planet Robobot anime episode list, please see Kirby: Planet Robobot (anime episodes). Ciao! TV Channels Japan * TV Tokyo * Netflix * Nico Nico Douga (episodes sold digitally) * NHK Japan North America United States * Nickelodeon * Netflix * NHK USA Reception Controversy Trivia Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Fanime Category:Anime Category:Kirby Planet Robobot Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot Anime Category:DrBeansonsSister Category:TV Series Category:Cartoons Category:Fanon Category:Fan series Category:Sequal Category:Article stubs